Every Time
by Saiyachick
Summary: [One-Shot][Songfic: Every Time]She was a fallen angel after her death from the Dark Lord.She was without wings because she left the one person who was her soul mate: Draco Malfoy.He was without happiness because both had a love unrequited.(Story is better


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor this Song.

Summary: [Songfic: Every Time] Hermione Granger, a angel from the heavens above after her tragic death from the Dark Lord. She died in a clashing battle and now she is a fallen angel with one more purpose to full fill: Console Draco Malfoy's grief and pain.

**_Every Time_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A lone angel lay beside the clouds while watching over the world she once knew. She sighed softly trying to grasp the reality she once learned to love, but only received a twinge of pain as her heart ached. It had been months since the war of the Dark Lord ended and the angel had yet received her wings. Her honey brown eyes softened as she opened a cloud's portal to see what the world was doing without chaos.

Her hand waved over a small cloud and a portal revealed itself to the angel. She tilted her head and noticed quite a few things. Her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were standing in front of a huge group of people of both muggle and magic folk. Both were discussing various topics and then came a sensitive part: the actual war.

The curious angel sighed and watched as her two best friends began to recite the tragic events that occurred and the lives lost…

_"The war was a huge part-take among most of us, some of us more than others," Harry spoke bravely. "Throughout my years of both reality and Hogwarts, I've cherished my time, while facing battles with Voldemort. Honestly, everyone expected for the Dark Lord to overcome the side of good, yet that wasn't the outcome. By a turn of events, friends and even family sacrificed themselves to help others survive."_

_By now Harry's voice was crackling and was threatened with more pain than his face showed. Tears began to stream down both students', as they silently said some prayers. Ronald Weasley, the red head, now began to speak._

_"The first time I saw V-V-Voldemort's face, I nearly died," Ron said loudly while trying to bite down the urge to scream, "It was worse than facing a dementor or death eater, for you can't just banish him, he was strong. The Dark Lord gravely robbed us all of what we cherished as precious, and didn't shed an ounce of mercy, he was a murderer and cold blooded fool."_

_People were talking among themselves, but Ron's broke in once more._

_"Its not that fact that Voldemort treated others wrongly," Ron bellowed with a stronger voice, "It's the fact that he imagined his ideal world of perfection and purebloods. In Hogwarts we had enemies, people, actual people who we thought we could be-friend, and we did so. The houses clashed bravely and every single student fought long and hard."_

_Harry looked at Ron and nodded his head. "If we continue thinking blood matters, then we shouldn't have let Voldemort's killing streak go in vain. I'd rather die right now than live the way we live right now with racism against dirty bloods, half bred, and such."_

_Gasps from the crowd interrupted, but most unexpectedly more people began to walk up on the stage. One was another red head, except a girl, a tall rounded boy with brown hair, another girl with black hair, and a boy with platinum blond hair finally arrived. One by one students from the last year of Hogwarts marched upon the enchanted stage and held roses closely to them._

_"Before you all go off and wander or even talk of how this was a cock and bull story, listen to the people who witnessed the bloodshed, curses, or deaths that occurred, just hear them out."_

_The crowd's rustling stopped and all gazed upon the stage. The red headed girl walked up to both Harry and Ron and hugged them both. She nodded and clear tears of crystalline appeared upon her face. She faced the crowd of wizards and such with no shame of showing weakness._

_"This war has taken a toll upon almost everyone here. It took one of my best friends ever, and also the love of my life Blaise Zabini. We were to be married after both he and I graduated Hogwarts with life in hand. He said that an education was more important to receive than some job offer that will barely make you any galleons. The day he told me he too was going to fight in the war shattered my heart into a million pieces. I think I could've died the day he was reported missing, even worse, reported dead. It seemed that he was in the Forbidden Forest waiting for some help to arrive as he stayed behind for one of his classmates."_

_Ginny's eyes directed to Draco Malfoy and then continued._

_"It was said that once a figure came his way, he thought it was a form of help. He immediately hollered but was stop after being put under an unforgivable curse self pain. Blaise was strong and fended for himself but was dearly beaten. It was then the person Blaise had defended tried to go up against the death eater but was only sent into a mass of destruction as Blaise had used a curse of his own. Both hit the opponents, the death eater dead, and Blaise murdered." Ginny took a gasp of air while gulping down her tears. "And for that my love, I send a red rose to you from me and your unborn child."_

_Ginny put the red rose, which was clutched in her hand, in a cauldron and walked away while shaking her head and crying._

_Ronald Weasley then walked up holding a rose of his own. He gave a speech and dedicated his rose to both his brother Charlie and father Arthur Weasley._

From the heavens above the angel wept quietly and couldn't bear to stand much more of the sight in front of her. It was dearly heart wrenching, but then a hand clasped on her shoulder and she turned around. It was a boy no older than seventeen holding a single red rose.

"Blaise?" the angel gasped in a hoarse whisper.

The tall teenager nodded and sat down next to her. "I know your pain right now, but you can't give up on what you've given."

"I know," she cried while turning her head. "Did you see Ginny's-"?

"Yes I did," he said quietly, "and I miss her deeply also along with our unborn child. But you've got to understand, I know what your feeling."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm an angel also, feeling the terrible wrenching pains that you get, knowing that you can't confront the ones you loved most," Blaise said while staring at the brown-eyed girl. "Just a shame you didn't recite your unrequited love to-"

"Please don't say it," the fallen angel wailed as her halo began to lose its gold tinge. "I can't even hear his name…"

"You've got to stay strong," Blaise said while hugging the angel, "Stay strong Hermione."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hermione Granger was indeed a lost angel. Her wings had yet to sprout for some reason and she couldn't get around much. The angel began to watch the rest of the ceremony and stared blankly. It was a pain unbearable in her afterlife. Knowing that never again would life presume to be the same for her. She couldn't have any children or a husband. Thoughts flooded her mind about Blaise's words of comfort and embrace. He too had lost the will to love again and would never get to hold his child.

She turned her head knowing that the roses given were blessings, but really couldn't do anything helpful. Hermione walked away from the cloud portal and couldn't bare her soul anymore. She had met a lot of people including Harry's godfather and parents. They were quite nice.

Still this fallen angel couldn't fly away downward for her wings were still a missing pair. Strange reason for an angel really; when Hermione asked the head wizard and witch, they gave her a simple answer: unfinished business.

"How could that be possible," a sigh escaped as she leaped from the clouds. Her weightless body carried on with her. "I have finished everything I could've done…"

Back downwards, a ceremony of remembrance had yet to finish. Harry Potter clutched one rose along with Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley.

_"I'd like to announce one final debt owed," said Harry Potter with all the strength he could muster. "I, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley would like to dedicate these final roses to someone who we all dearly respected and prized: Hermione Selene Granger. She is the one who had risked her life for not only the sake of everyone in the world, but of one of our fellow classmates. She fought hard and almost survived the deadliest curse that can be performed."_

_Ron Weasley then spoke up. "Hermione was our friend, best friend in fact. We would put our lives on the table for her…she was like a sister to us both. We knew her all our Hogwarts life and never once did she let us down. If it wasn't for her, I don't know what Harry and I would've done. She was the greatest prefect, so good she made Head Girl and carried out her duty."_

_"Hermione was an angel and is a real one now. She would never run away from a challenge and was with us all through thick and thin," cried Ginny Weasley once more, "I met her my second year, and still remember what a good time we had. If I needed help or more, she was always there. Even when she had enemies, she risked it all even for them. I know now she is in another realm with my Blaise and all the souls lost, but for that…Hermione Selene Granger, we all love you and may you rest your soul."_

_All three sat their roses in a black cauldron and stepped away. Every person there were shedding tears of depression as a gray horizon settled upon the castles…little did anyone know, a lone figure clutched his rose tightly as if it were a life he was trying to grasp…_

Hermione looked down from the clouds and shook her head. It wasn't as if she'd die again if she jumped from the clouds, it would mean she would just fall eternally. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the ocean of clouds and fell ceremoniously. Her body ran down rapidly and with her stiff as a board.

Suddenly her fall jerked to a halt.

She blinked and looked around.

Definitely stopped-

How?

Maybe she sprouted wings…

Impossible-

"Hermione Selene Granger!" shouted a voice as she was carried back up the clouds. Her concentration was broken and she looked up. It was the one known as James Potter. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"I slipped," she lied quickly.

James raised an eyebrow and finally reached a cloud and sat Hermione on it. He shook his head and sighed. "You know, you can't just go and tell lies here, they're really easy to read."

Dejectedly, Hermione nodded and began to walk away before another voice caught her attention. "You just can't run away."

"Zabini I don't know what you're talking about," she stated simply.

"Think you do."

"Well then you're wrong."

Blaise rolled his eyes and sat down next to James on one of the clouds. "Honestly, just what Mr. Potter said, you can't lie worth dung."

"Stop being a bloody prat!" Hermione growled while glaring at him.

"Language Hermione," said a feminine voice. A redheaded woman came flying down from the clouds above and rested next to James. "I don't think we need another foul mouth."

"Sorry Mrs. Potter," she mumbled incoherently. "Now may I go?"

"No one was stopping you Hermione," Blaise said while speaking up.

Hermione began to walk away and went home. She walked along the clouds and finally found a door, which led to her room in the heavenly paradise. Lying down on her feather soft bed, tears began pouring down her now pale cheeks. Was she really a broken angel because of her unrequited love?

She couldn't say his name…it felt like treason.

Her honey brown eyes soon closed as she was overcome by a vast slumber. As she slept and wept, three red roses appeared at her side lifelessly.

Dreams soon overcame the youth and she tossed in her sleep. That pale face was haunting her as it did before. Taunting her by just the look of pure imagery, his silvery stone blue eyes darting in her direction…killing her mind. It was too late now…she couldn't do anything to reach out.

The figure reached out his hand and he smiled warmly. Fresh warm tears appeared in Hermione's eyes as she reached out, but something was wrong.

Her hand ran through his.

He looked up at her with a sad face and shook his head. He began to walk away…

Hermione tried to walk towards him, but she stumbled and fell without her wings. She felt so small…so helpless…

The gray angel's eyes fluttered opened immediately and she breathed heavily. She stared at the roses that were neglected and placed on the ground. She picked one up and noticed something odd.

She could pick up the rose…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

He held onto the rose tightly; grasped it hard so the thorns bit his insipid skin and blood seeped out in small places. He wouldn't let it go for dear life. It contained the last ounce of dignity he had. It happened a year ago before he realized that he liked her. He was infatuated with her as a matter of fact.

Everyday his eyes gazed upon her graceful figure and intellectual persona. She was flawless and perfect, that's why she was Head Girl. Hermione Selene Granger. Should've been Hermione Perfectionist Granger. Honestly…

His lone figure stalked the edges of the great lake and he stared into the water with his reflection glaring back.

Hate.

He hated himself.

So dearly that he wanted to kill himself.

He let her die.

She defended him, and she died.

Love.

That vile, yet warming word collided with hate. Both clashed, and mixed to make the emotion that he felt for her. It was stupid really, loving her and yet hating her.

Tainted blood.

He thought of her like that.

But she was bloodless now…

He lost her forever…

* * *

Hermione trailed across the clouds as another day passed her by. A timid sigh escaped her red lips as she stared upon earth. She waved her hand across another cloud and there opened another portal. This time it rested upon the great lake of Hogwarts. A figure with platinum blond locks was sitting by the edge clutching a rose while blood ran down his pale features.

She gasped as she saw tears streaming down his face.

Tears.

Actual tears.

Tears of a dragon.

Cold-hearted…

Somehow shed.

Guilt ran through her heart as she saw him stare into the crystalline without raw emotion. Tears just falling one by one like the gentle rain the fell. She once described him as a strong storm, like lightning, radiant, but tough.

"I'm sorry I did this to you," she whispered as she cried yet again. "But as a Gryffindor I must show honor and bravery. I had to save a fellow classmate my love."

She saw her true love get up from the waters edge, still grasping the rose tightly in one hand, then putting the other hand in his pocket and pulled out an item. It was a silver locket, and Hermione noticed it instantly. Hermione had given it to him before she was killed with the deadliest of all curses.

Memories still flooded through her mind of the horrific battle even though victory was suppose to be celebrated. Sometimes she would envision better memories, or more likely to the point, create ideal memories such as the figure of him. The dragon. She imagined him with her.

* * *

He felt as though someone was trying to communicate to him. It was raining lightly and he heard the small splashes against the lake. For one moment he felt a warm feeling in his heart as he held the locket dearly. It was hers. She gave it to him out of friendship before she died.

'It should have been me,' he thought desperately. 'Sometimes I think of you being here with Potter and Weasley. I imagine you here, looking at me, us putting out differences aside, but no. My damn father and the dark lord killed you.'

"It's too late Granger," he whispered into nothingness, "I-I'm sorry."

"Draco," a voice said softly. It was Ginny Weasley, fiancée of his dead best friend Blaise. He turned around, still clutching the rose and locket, and sighed.

"Yes Ginny?" his voice drawled.

"Do you think Blaise, I mean, still remembers me?" she asked while sitting down under one of the trees. "I-I just can't help it…losing him and Hermione…"

Draco shook his head, "Honestly, I can't lie to you. I don't know, I wish I did though."

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and nodded, "Answer me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Did you love Hermione?"

Draco paused for a moment and looked the silver locket, which was now bloodstained.

"Only Hermione could tell you that," he said softly and walked away into the midst of rain.

* * *

Hermione nearly cried as she watched the scene go on. So he did think about her. The blond-haired boy, whom she abhorred most of her life, actually cared for her. At least she thought…

Even if he didn't feel the same, she would still be happy to just imagine him hugging her lightly while cradling a child in their arms. Though she knew clearly that that wonderful blissful image would never come true, for she was deceased. Tears had parted as she saw the two people walk away into the stone cold castle.

Hermione clutched the roses she found, and seized them tightly. Now she knew why Blaise had grasped his rose while taking it everywhere: A piece of the person who had given it was embraced into the crimson beauty. She couldn't bear letting go of her destiny and the love of her ended life.

"Draco," she whispered deathly, "have you moved on without me?"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
**_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_**

He swore he could hear her voice again. Yearning for him to follow her to the heavenly light of dark betrayal. He deceived everyone so many times. Draco knew what he did and didn't care. First he became a death eater, he made deals with the evil, abused, killed, betrayed the trust of all. Suddenly it came to the point where his father had gone too far.

His mother had died slowly at Voldemort's hands because women were seemed too weak and soft. His father allowed this. He could care less. Lucius Dragon Malfoy's lips quirked in amusement while watching the dark lord Crucio her to immortal pain. And it was then she died.

Then that year he got his dark mark and decided to be more bitter and angst to anyone just because one person swindled him. But the nightmares kept haunting him while almost killing him painfully. As the viscous mark took its toll, his life tumbled down slowly.

Grey eyes darted from the scene he was looking at. It was haunting him again. Those dreams…vibes of life. It was as if Hermione tried to reach him, clutching him tightly, while wanting him to come to her. In his dream he saw Potter's parents, Blaise, and her, the fallen angel.

The weird part was though, she was wingless and seemed glum. Why would a perfect cherub like that be disgraced and not given the natural rights? He knew he wouldn't see her anytime soon, even if he had died this very moment, he would be damned to hell for he risked two lives. The two people that cared enough to save him were dead…gone.

Draco felt like a fallen one himself. He felt as though he were like the dream Hermione, wingless and faithless. It didn't matter; he mounted his broom and kicked off. It was the one thing that brought two enemies to become one again. Lioness and serpent, one almost Aurora plus Animagi the other a ex-death eater and Animagi. He could transform and so could she, it was a feud of pride and honor.

He shook off those shameless thoughts and remembered the first time he actually felt an emotion other than hate. It was when he looked into her eyes, he didn't find resent or wittiness, but he was welcomed with the utmost salutation.

Her warm honey colored eyes; they weren't chocolate colored that time, but a soothing honey. It was beautiful-breathtaking.

"You toke my breath away Hermione," he murmured into the sky while almost touching the clouds, "Your now an untouchable angel…one that will haunt me forever because of your dying soul."

* * *

Hermione wanted to reach her hand down and skim his pale face. To touch that cold façade and make it warm again, she wanted to be his sun; she yearned for him to even call her Mudblood again. She wouldn't care…just to touch him…talk to him.

Her hand reached down from the clouds and could almost touch him…but he flew back down towards the quidditch pitch. At that moment she could die all over again, to see that she almost touched him one moment, then failed the next. Once again Hermione clutched her hand to her heart and wept all that she could give. She cried out her pain…

…Of being weak…

…small…

…defenseless…

…most of all…alone.

She haunted him and vice versa with her. They dwelled with each other to death and beyond, and little did both know, the unfinished business was indeed love. It was the language of the world, which was spoken by all, evil or good. Love was the universal language and not even blood could clash with this fatal gifted curse.

* * *

Compassion.

Adore.

Alluring.

All lead to the one word Draco thought he'd never have: Love.

It was such a warm feeling to him at first; he thought he was going to be sick. After being put under the Imperious Curse. It was enough to hinder from. The agony he suffered, watching bloodshed spill and the cold icy hands clutching him…

He felt as though he'd vomit from such a mixture of warm and cold. Draco put his broom away and watched as one by one people were leaving the school, but he couldn't. This was his only home, the place he loved most. Where he found and lost love.

It was so vile yet scandalous.

The heir to a death eater and destined to be the Dark Lord's right hand man; Now he knew how Crabbe and Goyle felt. It was disgusting to even think of what he went through, seeing innocent die, but then again, he was a cold-hearted Malfoy. The name was no longer tainted with despicable and degrading names, but now one to be in a memorabilia.

He took something out of his pocket.

It was a black velvet box.

Draco opened the box revealing…nothing.

A faint smile appeared across his face. The box use to hold small platinum silver right with an emerald as its possession. He'd given it to Hermione just before the near ounce of death. It was at that time he'd thought he'd die, so he gave it to her, placed it gently in her pocket. And it was then both knew love would occur and blossom.

Then a cold look came across his face as his mind clouded again…

_He had just watched Blaise and the death eater clash it out in a strong battle. He was deeply injured and felt tears threatening his eyes while watching his friend's life force fade away. All of a sudden he felt pain slowly grow fainter Draco looked up and met a pair of honey eyes with a fierce look._

_"We've got to get out of here," she said strictly._

_"He's dead."_

_"Who?"_

_"Blaise," Draco said hoarsely. "He and a death eater fought it out…they avada each other."_

_"Poor Ginny," she gasped while looking at Draco. "Come on, can you apperate?"_

_"No," he said while shaking his head and breathing heavily. "Come here, I have something to give you."_

_"What?"_

_"Just here," he said while slipping a small object in her robe pocket. "Don't look at it yet."_

_"Why are you doing this Draco?" she cried softly while kneeling next to him. "Why?"_

_"I don't know," coughed Draco violently, "Just leave me here, I feel him coming Hermione…he's near."_

_"What are you-"_

_But a lone scream was heard. It was mortifying._

_Draco's eyes darted to Hermione's crumpled body and he thought he'd die right then._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't my son in the flesh," a cold, bitter voice said. "Dragon, such a pleasure to see you and a mudblood in a touchy moment."_

_"Kill me now, not her, leave her," Draco croaked while mustering what little strength he had. "Face me like a man Lucius, and not one of Voldemort's concubines." _

_Lucius's eyes darted at his son and yelled. "Crucio!" he spat maliciously. "How does it feel Dragon? Had enough like when you were a boy?"_

_Draco roared with pain while memories of his father abusing him to brainwash him. All of a sudden the pain stopped once more and he saw his father lying in a hunch. Hermione was standing up, breathing heavily, while holding her own wand. Lucius got up and sent daggers towards Hermione._

_"You filthy mudblood," he growled while pointing his wand. "Accio Wand!"_

_Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and into the hands of a minion from hell. She still stood strong and whispered something lowly. She looked at Draco lying on the floor, looking at his father, and Lucius with two wands. _

_"Now girl, stay put," he snarled while pointing her own wand against her. "One move and your gone."_

_His own wand then darted to Draco. "Well Dragon, it was lovely having you as a son, but a shame you were a mudblood lover. Waste of blood I told him…well nothing more to say but- AVADA KEDAVRA."_

Draco blinked rapidly while tear streamed down his eyes. It was happening again.

_It was all done with. The scent of death slithered around the air and it was done. A deadly deed it twas…_

_He opened his eyes expecting to be dead, but found something else. A crumpled body lay upon him, slain and bleeding. Her hair scattered on his chest, her face pale as his own, and her body…motionless. She wasn't breathing. "Hermione…"_

_"What a mudblood fool," Lucius said while yawning with fake boredom. "Now Dragon, should I crucio you to death?"_

_"No father," Draco said rather calmly, "I agree, she was a fool."_

_"I see you've come to your sense's Dragon," Lucius sneered while turning his back. "Now to take you back to the Dark Lord."_

_Draco glared at his father and picked up his wand. In a split second his father fell to the ground in a bleeding mess of frenzy. He walked up to his father's motionless body and spat. "Never turn your back you bastard."_

_His eyes darted to Hermione and he shook his head. He walked towards her steadily and put his hand over her face. "If only you were such a fool."_

_Her body then began to disappear… _

And he was left alone with his thoughts. That flashback brought too many thoughts of pain while watching her die and leaving him. He wished he could've been Crucio-ed an infinite amount just to save her.

"But she's gone, and she'll never know," he whispered while boarding the train to his now lonely manor.

**_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_**  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hermione began to remember her own death. It was horrible and she heard it. She heard of all what Draco had said. She reached into her robe pocket and found the item he'd slipped into it long ago…

It was a ring. Platinum silver with a small emerald, and she loved it. Hermione slipped it on her finger and smiled her first smile. She felt as though she knew what her love was thinking. Draco loved her and she loved him…too bad it was too late.

Then something hit Hermione really hard. The whole scenario without a pair of wings…unfinished business? It must've been something to do with Draco!

"Well there goes my row of being a brilliant witch," she mumbled incoherently while thinking up ways of trying to finish her deed.

"And I thought I'd never see the day," drawled a voice behind her. Hermione's eyes darted to her side and noticed it was non other than the person she least expected: Sirius Black.

"Sarcasm doesn't beseem you Sirius," she said loftily while trying to think up ways of getting Draco. "What would you like?"

Sirius smirked and lay down upon the clouds. "Just watching over Harry, and that Zabini kid was mumbling something about you and my dear nephew."

Hermione growled lowly and glared at Blaise, who just happened to walk by with a smirk on his face. "Fancy seeing you here Granger."

"What a dread for me then," she simpered.

Sirius waved his hand over the commotion and rolled his eyes. "Now, now, what is this I hear about you and Draco?"

"There is nothing-"

"Basically, to sum it all up, she loves him and vice versa," Blaise yawned while settling himself in the clouds. "I always thought it'd be you and Ginny's brother…"

"And I always thought I could hex you without getting in trouble," Hermione said while glaring, "Insufferable git."

"You can say you'll hex me but you don't deny your love," Blaise said with another smirk, "See Sirius, didn't steer you wrong."

Hermione marched up to Blaise and was about to hit him but was restrained by a grip. "Hermione, you know you shouldn't."

"Mr. Potter-let-me-go," she seethed threw her teeth, "I wont do anything to the prat."

"Yeah Prongs, let the girl go," Sirius grinned while standing up, "Something interesting is bound to happen."

"Honestly, you two can't ever stop trouble can you?" drawled Lily's voice from behind. "Blaise sit, James let her go, Sirius, do shut up will you?"

Hermione smiled at the elderly woman and nodded, "He's a fool."

"Thought I was an insufferable git," Blaise yawned with boredom. "Do come up with better insults my dear."

"I hate you."

"The feelings mutual."

"Look, there is nothing going on between Draco and I. J-just let it go will you?" Hermione said shakily.

Everyone walked away, all except Blaise. "You know you can't lie to the whole world."

"No," she stated simply, "But I can lie to some."

"Oh come off of it!"

"Why?" Hermione said with a groan, "Why is it you want me to admit my love."

"Because-"

"No!" she growled, "If you want to hear it fine. I love Draco Malfoy. I have since the ending of 6th year and I always will. I was afraid to love because I was nothing but a foul mudblood to everyone! How could hate clash with love?! Then I thought during that battle of death when Draco slipped that one thing in my pocket. You know what that was?"

"W-what?"

"A ring Blaise. A ring."

Blaise shook his head and sat down, "He should have told you…"

"What?" It was now Hermione's turn to be baffled.

"Draco," Blaise growled lowly while shaking his head, "That idiot. I knew he was infatuated a while ago. You two had that spark between love and hate. He never felt that sort of emotion, let alone an ounce of it. I was lucky enough to realize mine and told Draco about it, yet he kept denying like you right now. Hermione do me a favor."

"When all is blanketed over with stars, let your love take you to the soul of your destination," was all Blaise said while walking away.

Hermione stood there stunned then glared at Blaise and hollered, "When did you get all wise mister?"

"Thought I couldn't pick it up while being stuck here with you?" He yelled back while snorting with laughter, "Honestly Granger."

* * *

He was back at the dreary Malfoy Manor once more, packing up all his belongings. This was the house where all dreams died, the home where his mother was killed, the welcoming refuge where the Dark Lord slaughtered oh so many times…

"Squeaky, I've bought a house up in Surrey, now tell all the others to put my belongings there and that I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron," said Draco monotonously.

"Squeaky will do so sir," said the small house elf in a high-pitched voice, "Squeaky only asks how Master Draco is feeling."

"Terrible as usual," he sighed while going to the fireplace. He picked up some grains of sand and said in a clear voice, "Leaky Cauldron."

In a flash he was found himself at the clerk's desk who smiled brightly. "Well hello Mister Malfoy, do tell me what brings you here."

"Moving," Draco said while bring out a pouch full of galleons. "Six days."

"A galleon and a knut that'll be," grinned the clerk while taking the money. "Here is your key Mister Malfoy and have a nice stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

Draco smiled faintly and turned his back while beginning to walk once again. He walked up the spiral staircase and came to a stop at room 2. He opened the door cautiously and walked in with his belongings tucked carefully in his robes due to a shrinking spell. The platinum haired teenager could careless of what happened for the next thing he knew it was night and he fell asleep on his bed…

* * *

It took her a few hours before she got what Blaise's words actually meant. "I haven't felt this stupid since the ordeal with Nicholas Flamel."

Hermione was ready. The blanket of stars laid itself upon the world, half of which was in a vast slumber. She had her robes, a bloodstained wand, and a ring in her grasp and she finally began to go to the gates. As she reached the gates of the worlds she sighed softly.

"I am Hermione Selene Granger and I want to pass the gates of the dead to the living for I have unfinished business. I would like to finish this unrequited love in order to obtain my wings and set happiness free from the one I love. Am I deemed access?"

"Whom is the one you wish to release of pain?" a soft voice said through the shadows.

"Draco Malfoy," she stated simply.

"Very well, we deem you access to the world of the living, but you have a limited time. Draco Malfoy is currently in a pleasant slumber and is currently dreaming so it is safe."

"I give you my thanks," Hermione said as her breath was still. She walked through the open gates and found people coming in and out. She then reached the center, which contained a port key. "How convenient."

She touched it and all of a sudden her body was sucked into another dimension. Then in a split second she appeared in a room with the fire cackling and scattered items. Articles of clothing were upon chairs and then she heard something.

It was a soft snore.

Hermione's breath was still as she turned around to let her eyes rest on his face. It was him, the guy she was haunting and vice versa. His pale features hadn't changed in the slightest way, only the fire illuminated his dark persona, and his platinum blond hair had grown longer. She walked over to her lost love and could instantly read his emotions…

Pain.

Ache.

Suffer.

Shattered.

It was all in one look at his pure face. She loved him and at that moment she wanted to die all over again for him. Hermione led herself to his side and tilted her head. Her hand stretched out wanting to move the stray locks of blond out of his face…

Almost…

But she couldn't. Her hand went right through him. Hermione pulled back her hand immediately and wanted to cry but she held her will. She couldn't shed a tear, not yet at least.

"I only have limited time with him," she whispered. She closed her cinnamon eyes and thought of entering his dream. "Let the dead remain in thy livings dream."

And it was as if she was in a port key again. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

_She could feel the warmth of the sun on her back and instantly loved it there. She was at Hogwarts, by the lake, under the tree she usually sat at. It was like she was at home again._

_"Hermione!" yelled a voice behind her._

_Happiness soon turned into regret as she was staring the in eyes of Draco Malfoy. His eyes sparkled with smugness, but a tint of compassion held to him. "Draco…"_

_"I was looking for you," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Where were you?" _

_"Draco, don't you remember?" Hermione asked with a slight look of confusion. _

_"Of course I do," he said with a smirk. "We were in the forest, and my father came and shot a curse at me but we killed him and-"_

_"That happened, but one part is false," she said while pushing away from Draco. "You don't understand."_

_Draco paused and looked into Hermione's eyes. He then noticed the crimson that was on her robes. "Why is there blood on you…are you hurt?"_

_"Draco," she began slowly with tears forming in her eyes. "That night when your father tried to kill you, I-I died. I jumped in front of you."_

_He began to back away and shook his head. "No. I refuse to believe that. It couldn't, I mean, your right here."_

_"I'm dead Draco," she painfully said. "Please understand this. That night you gave me your ring, look."_

_He stared at her hand and his eyes softened. Images of the deed flashed through his head. "You died…"_

_"Indeed," she cried while falling to the floor. "But I missed you. Every day I missed you and you were gone from my grasp. I didn't have wings Draco because our pain was intertwined together. Please forgive me. Those days it rained when I was gone, were the tears I shed. The times when it was cloudy were the days I was feeling death. I'm sorry I caused you pain, please forgive me."_

_Draco's silver eyes glittered with watery azure as her reached down and embraced her. "I don't blame you. I'm sorry I caused you this pain also, I want you to forgive me."_

_"I was a fallen angel Draco. Every time I tried to fly I couldn't because my wings have yet to be given to me. I felt so small love because I couldn't do anything. I needed you Draco! Every time I saw you in my dreams and it was like your haunting me. It was a pain unbearable. I needed you…"_

_"I'm glad I know this now Hermione," Draco whispered while nodding. "It was too bad this love was unrequited though. I can't believe you felt the same way and we both couldn't express it because of our own foolishness…"_

_"I know love…"_

_"Now tell me everything. How's Blaise? How's everyone up there?"_

_"Just splendid…"_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A bright morning glow illuminated the skies of the world. The sun cast a shadow over the city and the intense rays of sunlight made there way through the curtains of a certain room. The warmth covered a man with blond hair and his eyes opened wildly. A pair of silver orbs darted in every direction and he settled back down in his bed.

"It was a dream Draco, get a hold of yourself," he said to himself while rubbing his eyes. "A brilliant one at that."

He stretched out and grabbed one of the shirts that laid messily on the floor. He pulled it over his head and ruffled his blond locks. The warmth engulfed him and he stopped for a moment.

The sun was shining…

He blinked.

It hadn't shined since Voldemort was killed.

He blinked again.

"Bloody hell," Draco gasped while tilting his head. He soon pushed it off and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After an hour of cleansing he waved his wand and got dressed and cleaned up the mess. He felt so refreshed today, and surprisingly happy. It was that dream, it was blissful, so real.

"Only if it were true," he said while shrugging. "Well it made me more cheerful."

Draco gathered all his things and put them away neatly. He had summoned Gringott's and notified them that he'd move into the Malfoy Manor once it was tore down and anew. He gathered up the things he'd need for today and went in search for Hogwart's once more. He needed a job change.

* * *

A smile graced upon her face as she awoke with glee. She had done it, and it was complete. She didn't care if she made it a dream it made her non-existence complete. Her cinnamon orbs of warmth darted to her surroundings and noticed it wasn't so dim, but surprisingly bright.

She jumped out into the clouds and began to cheer to herself silently.

"Well someone is downright peachy," said a voice faintly.

Her head turned to meet a pair of glittering navy blue eyes. "Of course Blaise, why wouldn't I?"

His mocking stopped and he blinked. "What?"

"What's a matter with you?" asked Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

"Your happy," Blaise said slowly, "Your never happy…something is wrong. You're being possessed!"

"Shut up you bloody wanker," she growled fiercely. "Why can't I be happy?"

"Well your back," he sighed in relief. His eyes then looked into hers and he saw it. "I knew it!"

"What?"

"You port keyed to Draco's dream! HA!" Blaise yelled cheerfully, "Always knew you love him."

Hermione's face was graced with a red glow that could top the Weasley's hair. "K-Keep it down!"

All of a sudden three heads popped up, which consisted of two males and a female.

"So you have the hot's for my nephew?" Sirius asked with amusment?

"Your dead Blaise!" Hermione screamed while running after him.

"You forgot!" he yelled back while running, "I'm already dead!"

With that he ran for dear non-life.

* * *

"Wonderful," Draco drawled while apperating to Hogwarts. It had been quite solemn but still its magical touch. His eyes darted to the Whomping Willow as a bird flew by and suddenly fell. "Poor git."

"Indeed Mister Malfoy," a raspy voice said lightly. "Though life ends in the utmost odd ways."

Draco turned around and he bowed slightly. "Professor Dumbledore sir."

"Albus, Draco," the elder wizard said with slight humor, "You are now, out of school."

"Er yes, er, Albus," he said strangely. "I came here to discuss a proposition."

"Please follow me to my office," he said with that clichéd twinkle in his eyes.

Soon both walked down the empty and silent halls, and in front of a statue. "Sherbet Strawberry."

The stone raveled into a staircase and both followed up with silence. As they walked into the office, Draco sat down in small chair and faced the headmaster. "Now what would you like to discuss."

"I'd like to work here Albus," Draco stated simply.

"Very well Mister Malfoy," he said back with no consideration. "Come back in the beginning of the school year with a degree and you may be offered a job."

"Thank you sir," the blond haired man said coolly. "I'll be going now…"

"How're you these days Draco?" Dumbledore said while ignoring Draco's request to leave. "Any problems perhaps?"

"It's been rough, but it's suddenly gotten better."

"How so?"

Draco blinked with confusion at his old headmaster's prying onto personal lives.

"It's gotten quite better as of last night," he said quietly. "I had a dream of well…"

"Miss Granger?" the silver haired wizard said while smiling knowingly. "Yes, I thought you would."

"Well yes, and I thought she never died, but she said she had and that if I would forgive her and all this rubbish. It was as if it were real-"

"-but you woke up and found yourself facing the world. Yes I know, but have you noticed anything…different this morning?"

Draco though for a moment then looked up. "The sun actually was shining, but I don't think it has anything…"

"And has anything been added. Possessions perhaps?"

Draco looked where Dumbledore's gaze had fallen to.

His left hand

On his finger.

A glittering ring was placed.

"H-How…"

"Anything from your dream seem to come to live Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked with humor.

Images flashed through Draco's mind…

_"Here Draco, this is made from my tears," Hermione said softly while place her ring on his finger. "Its solid, but pure, so if anything bad comes along, purity will warn you."_

"It can't be though professor," Draco said while forgetting the rest of the world. "Its impossible-"

"Had anything been anew Draco?" Albus said softly. "Old chattels?"

Draco thought for a moment then sprung up. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a silver locket. Almost hoping, Draco opened up the locket and he found it.

An added picture.

It was him and Hermione sitting under a tree…

_"So never forget me alright?" she whispered as she kissed him deeply. "I have to go…"_

"I have to go professor!" Draco yelled while running out of the room. "Thank you!"

Albus Dumbledore smiled knowingly and turned to Fawkes the phoenix. "Yes Fawkes, indeed dreams and sometimes come true. Now, I bet Miss Weasley or Mrs. Zabini is expecting an explanation about a dream similar to Mister Malfoy's."

* * *

Draco realized what had happened.

Giddiness soon filled his heart as he felt it skipped some beats. "She does love me back, and we are bonded. Were bonded for life together. I know this doesn't seem like the Draco Malfoy, hater of muggleborns, and all that is tainted, but I don't care. Hermione Selene Granger showed me compassion and emotion. She saved my life even when our rivals clashed."

Draco Malfoy was in love.

He apperated to Diagon Alley and walked down the streets briskly. There it was. The florist shop where Professor Sprout had gotten the enchanted roses. He rushed into the shop and ran up to the desk. "I would like a dozen enchanted roses."

"E-excuse me sir?"

"This is urgent, I need them immediately," Draco demanded quickly. "Can you hurry?"

"R-right away sir!" the young woman said. "Finke fetch this fine man a dozen enchanted red roses immediately."

"Finke will do so ma'am," scurried the elf while appearing in the next second. "Finke hopes this is to misters liking."

"Very nice indeed, here you go, keep the change!" Draco said while apperating in the next moment.

It was then he was found in front of a huge gated entrance. Two Auror's stood proudly and bowed slightly at Draco. "What can we do for you?"

"I'd like to enter and show my respects," Draco said as he read the entrance. It was a memoir for the honored.

"Go ahead sir."

The charmed gates opened and he walked in. Various amounts of people were at one grave or another mourning and talking, but he ignored them. He walked along the rows of statues and then found it. Her section, her stone.

Hermione Selene Granger

9/19/90-6/2/07

Angel of bliss, rest her soul.

Draco kneeled down and bowed his head. "Hermione. I know you're still with me and I'm with you in spirit. Forgive me for my harsh words and mind for I was under imperious. May you fly with your wings and stay strong love."

He then placed the roses in a cauldron by her grave and they disappeared in an instant. Draco then conjured a lit candle and it hovered over her grave. "It shall remain there forever untouched."

With one last request, Draco pulled something out of his pocket. It was another rose, except dead and blackened with stains of blood.

"Hermione, I didn't know how I could do this that day when we all spoke. I couldn't bare saying good bye while giving this rose, but now I can."

And with that the first and last rose was dropped in the cauldron.

* * *

After hours of cursing Blaise, Hermione had made it back to her perfect world: a place to read.

It seemed like forever as she read her writings of her miserable life and all, but it was soon diminished as a light breeze skimmed over her. In her lap fell a bunch of roses, including a crisp dead one? Hermione fingered it gently and smiled as Draco's words reached her.

Then suddenly something sprouted out of no where.

Hermione stood up and looked behind her to find a pair of brilliant silvery wings protruding out of her back. Tears abruptly fell down her tan face as joy lit her more, and more.

"Now I can fly Draco, and I wont have to fly, because you'll be with me," Hermione cried with ecstasy while grasping the black rose.

"And you'll be with me Hermione," whispered a voice from beyond the graves.

It was then, dead and alive, pureblood and tainted, clashed into a powerful force and bonded with the language of the world that prevailed all and was understood by all in every way: **_Love_**.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
